Beloved
by diamondust
Summary: Yuuta always thought that being Syusuke’s brother was a curse until he found his brother acted differently that night. Warning: Yuuta's POV, AU fic, not related with tennis. Mentioned about Perfect Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** BELOVED  
**Characters:** The Fujis, mainly Yuuta and Syusuke, mention about Perfect Pair, Tezuka/Fuji  
**Genre:** Family Drama (I guess...)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Yuuta always thought that being Syusuke's brother was a curse until he found his brother acted differently that night. Slowly Yuuta understood how important Syusuke was for him.  
**Warnings:** AU fic, not related with tennis. Tezuka was Yumiko Fuji's peer. Syusuke was about four years younger than them.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Konomi sensei.

**Chapter 1: The Change**

Yuuta had thought that being Syusuke's little brother was a curse. He really could not stand how people always compared them. Syusuke was good at everything. Syusuke was a genius; he had been the best and the fastest graduate from his university. He was a good musician; he successfully took the highest level's certificate in their mother's music school and won some competitions as well. He was a student council's member. His good manner and good looking face had made him even more popular among the girls. He was even excellent in non-musical department. It was ridiculous that he, the sport freak, had always failed to win any kind of family matches against this slender guy who preferred music and art stuff.

Besides, Syusuke's behaviors had made everything worse. His fondness in teasing Yuuta to his limit always annoyed him very much. Yuuta had once tried to ask why Syusuke seemed to like teasing him so much. The thing that had upset him further was Syusuke's calm-obvious-and -matter-of-factly/em answer, which sounded like, _"I don't mean to tease you. I just like to see your face flushed. It's cute, you know?"_ or, _"You're sweet and cute. I thought you like being hugged,"_ or other pointless ramblings like those. He wondered if Syusuke could give more reasonable words. Yumiko, their sister, did not help much either. When Yuuta run to her and complained about Syusuke's, she just commented thoughtfully about something like _"Syusuke's right."_ Feeling like he was fooled, Yuuta stomped away.

Yuuta felt that his patience in dealing with Syusuke's antics had reached its limit. He did not mean to hate Syuusuke personally, but it was still a long way to go before him admitting that he might adore his brother. Is it too much to ask for him to be better than Syusuke for once? Would there be a little chance for him to see Syusuke's weakness, so that, at least, he could satisfy himself by knowing his brother was not as perfect as he (and the other people) had thought before? Yuuta sighed. Syusuke's perfection had haunted him completely. Unconsciously he wrote his mind somewhere on a random paper in front of him.

_I hate you, Baka Aniki!_

******************************

It was a rainy evening. Yuuta had just come back from hanging out with his friends when he found his brother sitting on the chair in their foyer alone. There was something different about Syusuke. His slumped shoulders and gloomy face told Yuuta that something was wrong with him… or maybe something had happened with his family member. The thought worried Yuuta even more.

"Why's the room so dark?" Yuuta tried to steal Syusuke's attention but his brother did not seem to respond. "_Aniki!_ Why are you sitting there?"

Syusuke turned his head slowly to face him and smiled.

"_Okaeri_, Yuuta."

Yuuta frowned for forgetting his manner and was surprised with the greeting. Syusuke's voice sounded too weak. His reaction was too calm. Besides, the smile was too faint and too fast to disappear. He could say that Syusuke might've forced it. This was not the usual _annoying_ Syusuke he knew.

"_Tadaima.._."

Yuuta said as he approached his brother.

"_Aniki_, is something wrong?"

"No."

"But you _do_ look wrong."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Syusuke sighed.

Yuuta grunted. That kind of pointless reaction would usually make him mad and stomp away. Like always, Syusuke tried to tease him. But he could say that his brother did not really in the mood tonight so he tried to bear with it and stay.

"They've found out."

"What?" Yuuta asked with confused look.

"They knew that I've fallen in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"You _what_?!"

Yuuta almost jumped when he heard this sudden confession. Syusuke lifted his head. His eyes were opened as he looked at his brother. Those cerulean blue eyes which usually looked bright and warm now seemed dark and gloomy. Yuuta had never seen Syusuke as desperate as now. For a moment he did not know how to react. The heavily pounding rain outside brought a bitter symphony of nature. Somehow, he shivered. He did not know whether it was because of the cold outside or the silence between them.

"You've fallen in love with Tezuka-san??" Yuuta repeated hesitatingly. "You are…" He gulped. "… gay?" His face reddened and suddenly he felt ashamed for some unknown reason. Syusuke did not respond. "Are you serious?" asked Yuuta as he realized there was no answer escaping from his brother's mouth.

_'Baka Aniki, are you making a fun of me again?'_

"I have fallen in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji repeated with emphasizing tone.

Yuuta was stunned. His mind was trying to process what he had just heard. It was shocking and confusing. As far as he knew, Syusuke had a very normal life and peer group. Although he had no steady girlfriend, he had dated some random girls before. He never imagined Syusuke would turn into _this_. Could he assume this as a disgrace? Yuuta was flustered for a moment. He should've been happy to find Syusuke finally fell into a deep trouble which he could not handle. But to his own surprise, he didn't. He just did not understand why his brother had chosen this path. This confession was too sudden….. and… too… gross?? Surprisingly, a small voice within his heart denied this. The words "_Syusuke_" and "_gross_" could not be suitable for each other.

_'My brother isn't that gross. No, he isn't gross at all!'_

"Please, say something, Yuuta."

Syusuke's voice had snapped Yuuta back to the reality.

"But, _aniki…_"

Yuuta did not continue. He still couldn't believe that he did not have the urge to jump happily for celebrating this news. He even had no will to blow it up as something weird. On the contrary, a strange feeling was tingling in his heart when he saw Syusuke's face fell. The teasing smile and tricky blue eyes were all gone. Beyond his expectation, Yuuta found that he wanted them back to his brother's angelic face.

"What?"

Yuuta looked at his brother and found that Syusuke's eyed was staring straight at him. There was a light of uncertainty within those blue eyes. Yuuta figured that Syusuke might be really insecure about this situation. Or, had he been cornered before? Yuuta let out a heavy sigh. He did not know whether he could accept the fact that Syusuke had fallen in love to a guy. But, beyond the issues, there was another point of more importance to not be overlooked. This was about the guy named Tezuka itself.

"I don't know." Yuuta thought for awhile, and then he asked. "Has okaa-san known about this?"

His brother nodded slowly.

"We've had a serious discussion just before you came." Syusuke paused for a moment as he threw his gaze to the imaginary spot in front of him. "A very heated one. Maybe even the most difficult one that I've ever gone through," he mumbled to himself. A bitter chuckle escaped from his lip before he sighed and rest his back weakly on the chair. He did look exhausted.

Yuuta frowned.

_'Is it that bad?'_

****************************

_to be continued....._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: BELOVED

**Characters**: The Fujis, mainly Yuuta and Syusuke, mention about Perfect Pair, Tezuka/Fuji

**Genre**: Family Drama, little bit angsty (I guess..)

**Summary**: Yuuta always thought that being Syusuke's brother was a curse until he found his brother acted differently that night. Slowly Yuuta understood how important Syusuke was for him.

**Warnings**: AU fic, not related with tennis. Tezuka was Yumiko Fuji's peer. Syusuke was about four years younger than them.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Konomi sensei.

**Chapter 2 : Lean On Me**

_'Is it that bad?' _

Tezuka Kunimitsu was the best student in their mother's music school. He had passed the piano, violin, and harmony class with outstanding results. Later, Fuji Yoshiko, their mother, asked him to be her assistant. After he had graduated from senior high school, Tezuka chose to apply for a scholarship in Germany Music Conservatory. He took Piano Performance and Advance Composition majors. For several years he went worldwide, participated in some competitions and concerts then finally decided to continue his doctoral program in Composition and Conducting.

Tezuka was Yumiko's classmate and used to be her pianist when she was still playing her violin. He was Syusuke's piano teacher too. Since Syusuke preferred to play around at the music school than practicing, Yoshiko had sent Tezuka to give him a private lesson at home. Unlike his siblings, Yuuta did not take any music lessons from their mother's school. He did not like classical music very much. He preferred spending his time in sports or other physical activities. Thus, he did not know really well about this Tezuka. As Yuuta remembered, Tezuka would come to their house three times a week to teach Syusuke, or more, if the Fujis decided to have some fun stuff together.

It was their mother who brought Tezuka into their family dinner about a month ago. Tezuka had explained that it was his first time to visit Japan after eight years. He said he was in his summer vacation and Fuji-sensei had dragged him with her and asked him to help her in some master classes and the upcoming concert for the school's anniversary celebration. Yuuta could not forget how happy Syusuke and Yumiko were. The family dinner somehow had turned into a little reunion between the three of them.

After the reunion, Yuuta had often seen his siblings worked together with Tezuka-san. Apparently, it was Syusuke who had been busy practicing and preparing his performance under Tezuka's supervision but Yumiko always made time to visit them. It was rare to see a busy woman like her dropped by at home in the afternoon only to greet the man or asked him to have lunch with her. Yuuta was even sure Yumiko looked happier than before. He was almost certain that she had fallen in love.

Then two weeks ago, after the annual concert, he had heard their parents' conversation. They had a plan to arrange an omiai with the Tezuka family. Both families decided to do something seeing how well their children got along. Besides, as he was the only child they had, it was important to make a marriage plan for Tezuka before he moved back to Europe. An engagement party was held two days ago. Suddenly Yuuta remembered how Syusuke had acted strangely lately. He had looked restless. Now Yuuta understood very well the reason why.

_'Yes, this is that bad.'_ Yuuta thought,

"I know it's not good," Syusuke's voice broke the silent between them. "I shouldn't let this feeling grow. I shouldn't ruin everything."

"_Aniki…_"

Suddenly Yuuta got worried. Syusuke's voice was shaking. His gaze lowered even more and spotted the imaginary shape on the floor surface. Yuuta was almost sure that he saw a shinning and clear teardrop hit the surface.

_'Is Aniki crying?'_

"I shouldn't disappoint them. I can't disappoint them!"

"You aren't disappointing anyone," Yuuta cut directly, merely because he could not help listen to Syusuke's miserable tone. Just then he realized that the situation was not that simple.

As the oldest son in Fuji's family, there were higher expectations to be fulfilled and responsibilities to be kept by Syusuke. Yuuta never felt this since Syusuke always took away people's attention from him. In some points, this would give him free space to do what he wanted to this time, his brother had always done his role very well to make their parents proud. He could not guarantee that the confession would not bother their parent. Their parents were not too old-fashioned that they were difficult to accept the changes in modern world. But as the ordinary people, they were not the ones who could easily accept the concept which seemed to be against the values that they had believed in before. It would take time for them before they could accept the homosexuality issues as a common thing. And it would need more if this was related to Syusuke, their very own son.

"Maybe they aren't disappointed." Yuuta repeated. "They are just surprised, just like me," He continued and patted Syusuke's shoulder spontaneously. He just thought that he had to do something to make his brother feeling better.

"Don't try to comfort me. You know my situation."

"_Aniki._"

Syusuke lifted his face. Yuuta was startled for a moment. Real tears had trickled down and left a thin line on Syusuke's soft cheeks. Yuuta understood it was not easy for his brother. It was not only that he had to confess to his family, but it was also about Yumiko, their sister. Yuuta knew how much Syusuke cared about their sister. Syusuke always cared for his siblings. He would never put much attention of what happened to himself, but when his family was disturbed, he would not hold back and protect them with everything he had. Syusuke would not let his sister or his brother got hurt by anyone. It must be very painful to find that it was himself who had hurt Yumiko's feelings right now.

"You–"

Yuuta stopped. Hesitation came across him, but his brother's tears had flashed another pain in his suddenly realized that, for Syusuke, his perfection and his role in this family might have been a curse. It must have been very hard to confess such a risky subject as this. But Syusuke was just trying to be honest. Since 'affection' was every human's right, could he just blame Syusuke because he had given his affection to the wrong person? When they were little, he had cried many times in front of Syusuke. But this time was the first time Syusuke cried in front of him. He just could not be indifferent.

"I–"

Yuuta took a deep breath. Syusuke lifted his head a bit.

"Listen, I know it's difficult. I admit I was shocked with your confession and I don't think I understand about this gay thing. But I think loving someone is not something wrong. No matter what, you're still a good brother to me!"

Heat rose to his cheeks. Yuuta never blurted out his private feelings so openly to someone before. Moreover, this was about the feelings towards his brother, the one that always pissed him off all the time. They stared each other for a while. Surprise was apparent in those cerulean orbs.

Syusuke blinked.

"Thanks, I'm honored," Syusuke paused a moment. "And you look so cute, Yuuta."

Abruptly, Yuuta pulled his hands from Syusuke's shoulders as he finally realized something. What did he say before? Since when did he become this melancholic? Yuuta grumbled silently. A small chuckle made him turn his head. Syusuke was smiling. This made Yuuta blushed even more. Apparently, Syusuke was still an annoying Syusuke that he knew.

"I'm just joking about '_the good brother_' stuff!" He exclaimed nervously.

"Really? But that sounds serious," Syusuke commented thoughtfully.

Yuuta grunted but felt glad inside. Although those tears had not dried yet, but Syusuke's face had back to normal. A comfortable feeling poured into his heart. Somehow Yuuta felt this annoying Syusuke was a lot better than that gloomy Syusuke. Soft fingers grasped his hand. Yuuta turned his head. A genuine smile formed on Syusuke's face and it startled him.

"Thanks, Yuuta."

"That's Ok."

Yuuta answered plainly, still feeling awkward with the melancholic atmosphere earlier.

Syusuke asked to sleep in Yuuta's room that night. Actually, there were many times Syusuke had proposed the idea of "sleeping together" like this before. He said it was good to keep the brotherhood bond between them and as usual, Yuuta would reject it directly. But tonight, Yuuta did not feel any urge to kick his brother out of his room. It felt awkward at first when they lied side by side on his bed. It had been a long time ago since their last time sharing a bed. Yuuta recalled how close they were before as brothers.

When they were a child, it was always him who would run to his brother, crying and complaining about everything. Syusuke had always been there to calm him, listen to him and protect him no matter what. Just then Yuuta realized that compared with those attentions that his brother had given him, those pranks and silly things done by Syusuke were nothing. Syusuke was only trying to be closer. He admitted that after he entered Junior high school and started to realize how popular his brother was, he decided to keep a distance by himself.

Somehow Yuuta felt guilty.

"I met Kunimitsu this morning and Yumiko saw us. She caught him kissing me." Syusuke told him the rest of the story later as they lied side by side on Yuuta's bed. Yuuta did not give any response, still feeling awkward with the position and the sharing session they were having.

"I wanted to explain to her but Kunimitsu insisted not to release me." Syusuke continued "He asked me to settle everything. We had another argument and I was in total defeat." Syusuke sighed tiredly.

"Then _nee-san_ told the others?"

"They were waiting for me when I arrived at home."

Yuuta turned his head to face his brother who remained silent while lying down and staring blankly to the ceiling. Holding Syusuke and telling him that everything would be okay felt so lame and useless for him. So Yuuta tried to show another form of concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"_Nee-san_ canceled the engagement immediately. I had no choice except to confess." Syusuke paused a moment. "If you're blaming me too, I could accept that. I've disappointed everyone."

"You _don't_," Yuuta asserted immediately. He paused a moment. "Well, at least to me. What about Tezuka-_san_?"

"He had agreed to cancel it. I think he's having problem with his family too. I've told him this would be very difficult for us. Now, it's too late to fix everything." Syusuke stopped as he became aware of something. "But that's fine with me. At least you're beside me."

"You tell that to Tezuka-_san_, not me!"

Syusuke did not answer but yawned and snuggled closer to his brother. Yuuta pouted dejectedly. 'Syusuke is really gay,' he concluded. But he did not feel the urge to push him away. Apparently, tonight, he did not seem to mind with all Syusuke's antics. Yuuta moved his gaze to the ceiling as he felt his face grew warmer. They were just lying down in silent for some moments later. A question disturbed Yuuta's mind later.

"Since when have you been in love with Tezuka-san?"

Yuuta frowned as he realized no answer came up from his side. He turned his head and found Syusuke's sleeping face. His brother had drowned into his slumber. His angelic face had made him looked more fragile and innocent. It looked a bit tired but content.

For this, Yuuta felt relief.

Just then Yuuta understood. Maybe he still had the questions. Maybe he could not just put his blind agreement of Syusuke's decision. But there was one thing he knew, that he would never let something, which could erase that serene aura from his brother, happen. No matter what, he would always protect Syusuke, like Syusuke had always protected him before.

For this, Yuuta was sure.

******************

_To be continued……_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: BELOVED

**Characters**: The Fujis, mainly Yuuta and Syusuke, mention about Perfect Pair, Tezuka/Fuji

**Genre**: Family Drama, little bit angsty (I guess..)

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Yuuta always thought that being Syusuke's brother was a curse until he found his brother acted differently that night. Slowly Yuuta understood how important Syusuke was for him.

**Warnings**: AU fic, not related with tennis. Tezuka was Yumiko Fuji's peer. Syusuke was about four years younger than them.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Konomi sensei.

**Chapter 3: Moving for Good**

"I'll move to Germany."

"_What_?"

Yuuta almost dropped his chopsticks as he heard Syusuke's cheerful voice. He was stunned for seconds. Syusuke closed his eyes and plastered his infamous smile as usual. He didn't seem to be bothered with the surprised look his brother gave him. Kawamura's _sushi_ was not too crowded today. There were only some visitors sitting on the tatami while some others were sitting at the counter.

Few days after their sharing session, it seemed like everything had not gotten better. Yuuta felt the house's atmosphere suddenly had become awkward. Yumiko acted coldly although she did not do anything to confront Syusuke. Their parents did not rise up the issue but Tezuka Kunimitsu suddenly became a sensitive name to be mentioned at home. Their father would harden his face and their mother would sob quietly. Yuuta knew they already had a hard time discussing the canceled engagement with the Tezuka family. Both families seemed to mind accepting the fact that their sons were lover.

Yuuta found himself dragged into a very difficult situation. Syusuke left the house the next day. He said he would stay at Eiji's apartment, his best friend, temporarily until he could clear his mind. On the other hand, Yuuta could not protest to his parents or Yumiko about their reaction toward Syusuke which caused him to leave. It was also not his place to tell them what is good and what is wrong on this issue. He knew it must have been difficult for them too. He felt sorry for Yumiko, but his sister seemed did not want to discuss about it anymore. So, this was what he could do, stay with the others while trying to keep in contact with Syusuke and convince him that he still cared about him. Today was the third day after Syusuke left the house.

"I've decided to continue my music carrier. Germany is a good place to start." Syusuke tried to explain.

"Why don't you develop your music carrier here?"

"Japan is too small."

Yuuta frowned. He understood very well that Syusuke was not a kind of person who would fly that high just for an ambition.

"But, what about the position that otoo-san had promised you in his company?"

"You can take it for yourself."

"_Aniki_!"

Syusuke sighed. His gaze turned sadder.

"I can't let him leave me again this time." Syusuke said slowly. Yuuta did not say any comment.

_'So, this was about Tezuka-san.'_ Yuuta thought.

According to Syusuke, everything had started eight years ago. It had been the last night before Tezuka moved to Germany. He had called Syusuke to meet him in the music school, and asked him to play _Rachmaninoff Concerto_, their last duet project. Just then Syusuke realized how he did not want Tezuka to leave. But since he could not find a reasonable excuse he just let him walk away. On the contrary, Tezuka did not. He left a kiss which then had lingered in Syusuke's mind, the kiss which had put him into a confusing and difficult situation later.

Yuuta had heard that man would leave Japan soon, back to Germany but he never expected that Syusuke would decide to follow him this time. This was just too sudden. Sometimes Yuuta thought that maybe Tezuka was the only one who should be blamed for this situation. If only he did not appear in his siblings' lives. If only he did not come back to Japan. If only he was not too stupid to accept the omiai while still holding his feeling toward Syusuke. Yuuta just couldn't forgive the man who had created such a mess with his siblings.

"You can wait for him and continue your music carrier here. Besides, you already confess each other. I'm sure He won't neglect you when he's in Germany."

Yuuta tried to give a reasonable view. He could not imagine he would be separated from Syusuke that far. It was ridiculous if he remembered how he used to hate being near Syusuke before. In fact, to be parted from him was more difficult than he could imagine.

"Like he dares to do that to me," said Syusuke calmly took a wasabi sushi with his chopstick to his mouth.

"He should realize that."

"He _has to_ realize." Syusuke emphasized.

Yuuta did not respond. He knew that was not the matter. Syusuke just tried to sway away from the main topic. Silence enveloped them for some moments. Yuuta could hear people around them buzzing in lower sound. He even could hear his own mouth chewing slowly. Syusuke, as usual, had munched his sushi quietly. Just then he let out a sigh.

"You know, staying here will only make everything worse," Syusuke said bitterly. "I even can't face them anymore."

Another silence had appeared between them.

"Just go home, _aniki_." Yuuta looked at his brother. "You know, leaving won't solve the problem either."

Syusuke was startled.

"I've decided."

"At least try to discuss it with them."

"They won't listen." Syusuke said. "Just like that time, they won't accept my argument. They hate me for–"

"They don't hate you," Yuuta cut impatiently. "They just need more time to accept. Can't you bear with that longer? I can't blame them because they have right to be like that. I can't blame you either since it's your right to be like that too." Yuuta did not know why suddenly he wanted to blurt out everything so much. "Don't you realize how hard for me to stand in between and see everything got messed up?"

Syusuke's eyes widened as he surprised with Yuuta's reaction.

"I want my peaceful family and my amazing brother and sister back!"

A long pause appeared then as Yuuta realized that everyone in this room had stopped and turned his head towards them. Even Kawamura-san, the owner, looked stunned behind the counter. He still held his wood scooped in his left hand and a half-shaped sushi in his other hand. Syusuke widened his smile and nodded politely to everyone which successfully made their attention back to their own business. Yuuta lower his shoulder, feeling ashamed with his own words.

"Fine," Syusuke broke the silent between them. "Just lower your voice, please."

"Shut up!" Yuuta hissed.

Syusuke chuckled.

****

Syusuke did as he promised. He came home that night. Yuuta felt the awkward situation did not change much, but he knew that their mother was glad. Yoshiko tried to welcome Syusuke as warm as she could. Their father still acted coldly while Yumiko did not make any communication with Syusuke. Yuuta understood Syusuke had struggled hard to keep his composure through this. He felt touched when he realized that Syusuke had done this to fill his hope. If only he could do something to help his brother in return.

The dinner went rather cold. Yumiko was not shown up at home. Yuuta was not so sure it's because of Syusuke's appearance or the overtime job. Their father did not say anything. It was only their mother and him who managed to build up some conversations with Syusuke. Syusuke tried to respond but he hesitated suddenly when he got cold reaction from his father. He withdrew himself and remind silent until the dinner had finished. Yuuta looked at his brother wistfully.

_'This is not good.'_

Syusuke told them about his plan to go to Germany after dinner. As they had thought, their father absolutely disagreed. He said it was better for Syusuke to help him in his business and forget about the feelings rather than being with that Tezuka. But Syusuke insisted that it was the path he had chosen. Besides, he had a plan to continue his carrier as a musician. This made their father angrier. There was another tiring argument afterwards which Yuuta understood very well would be useless. Syusuke was unstoppable. Yuuta sighed. His plan did not seem to work. Now everything was getting worse. Maybe Syusuke was right. Maybe it would be easier if Syusuke just flied to Germany as it was. Yuuta felt guilty as Yoshiko sobbed quietly in his arm.

"I'm sorry," Yuuta looked at his brother who now was busy to pack his clothes and stuffs in his room. Syusuke turned his head and smiled.

"What for?"

"Otoo-san's mad at you even more."

Syusuke did not give any comment immediately as he chose to continue his packing.

"'Bear with it, they just need some time to accept this', is that what you've said to me before?" He said.

Yuuta nodded. Syusuke zipped his last bag. His gaze turned to his cacti collections on his windowsill. It had been some days he had not watered or cared for them, but those plants seemed to look just fine and firm as usual. Syusuke approached them. He touched them one by one tenderly. He took his most favorite one, contemplating for a moment then smiled. He turned his face to Yuuta who still watched him.

"Don't worry, I will." He said. "Just promise me to take care of my cacti when I'm away from home."

Yuuta's eyes widened and nodded firmly. He hesitated for a while.

"_Aniki_," He stopped.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Yuuta flushed.

Syusuke's gaze softened.

"Sure."

_*****_


End file.
